Wimp
by KEEPTHEFIREGOING
Summary: Draco's thoughts and feelings when he's walking back to the Dark side. Based during the Harry Potter Deathly Hallows Part 2. Please read!


**Wimp**

**A/N: Hey guys, Bitches Love Reno here! I was story deprived, and so I decided to write a story about my favorite Harry Potter character. Draco F'ING Malfoy! YUMMY! And I just saw the Harry Potter Deathly Hallows Part Two. I wanted to write about what Draco was thinking as he walked to the Dark Side once again.**

**It's pretty emotional. And really short. But either way I love it.**

**Because, ya know, It's DRACO! KYAH! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I'd be dead right now. **

I know this feeling all too well.

Fear.

The feeling builds up inside of me, until I feel like I'm going to vomit. I don't like it at all.

The worst part was, was that I thought we were winning. No, not 'we'. Them. I thought they were winning. But then 'my' side showed up. The big oaf was carrying him. Harry.

When I saw that, I didn't want to be on that side anymore.

Was he dead? I thought, looking at his limp body.

No, he couldn't be. I was **this** close to being free.

From him.

The Dark Lord.

But there was HIs Ugliness himself, boasting about how he had won.

"Join me, friends! Join, and be saved!" He said in his raspy voice. I shuddered, the fear growing larger and swelling in my stomach.

I looked to my mother and father, who were both even more cowardly than myself. I saw their knees shaking, and my mother reached her hand towards me, as if I was actually close enough to grab it.

"Draco. Come." She whispered, fear making its way up her throat. My father nodded his head, and beckoned me over. Voldemort turned his head and smiled. I shivered and took a small step backwards. "Ah, yes, Draco. Come." He hissed.

People next to me stared at me. Looks of disgust and hatred bore into my cold flesh. I was an outsider amongst these people.

The Dark Lord outstretched his long, pale fingers and smiled at me again. "Draco." He said pleasantly, though it sounded forced to me.

I took a step forward, the fear of the snake man pushing me. "Yes, come on, Draco!" My mother said in a panicked tone. Another step, and then another. I didn't want to do this. Why wouldn't my legs listen?

Another step taken towards the bad side. I'm a wimp. I thought, a grimace clear on my face. A loser, a baby. A scaredy cat. I was the kid who would be remembered throughout wizarding history, but not for a good reason. I would be remembered as the boy who went against the famous Harry Potter. Yeah, won't that be a great title? The-Boy-Who-was a wimp. It's fitting.

My advance turned into a brisk walk, attempting to avoid the Dark Lord's outstretched arms. He stepped in front of me, and pulled my body into a hug.

Though my body stiffened, the snake man pretended not to notice.

I resisted the urge to vomit, though it was extremely hard.

Finally releasing me, I began my fast pasted walk to my parents, who once had me in their grasp, retreated into the crowd.

I looked back to the other students of Hogwarts, and saw Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. They both looked at me with disgust and hatred. I looked back with shame and fear.

"Anyone else?" The Dark Lord asked, though not I was sure he did not expect anyone else to show.

My eyes glazed over to movement, and opened wide at what I saw.

A bloody Neville Longbottom had limped his way halfway over to the Dark Lord. Snorts, laughs, and jeers erupted from my side of the crowd. I just stood there horrified. Neville was good, wasn't he? Or was he just scared, like me?

"Well, I was hoping for something a little bit... err... better." The Dark Lord jeered. I could see no trace of fear on Neville's face. "Actually," he said, "I would like to say a few things."

What are you doing, Neville? I thought, horrified.

"People die every day; Friends, family. And even though Harry died tonight, he's always with us. Right here." Rude remarks burst from our crowd. My family and I were slowly making our way out of Hogwarts. "And no retarded Voldemort is going to do anything about it!" He swung the sword and then everything was in total chaos.

Our walk turned into a run, my parents pulling me the whole way.

I didn't want to go... I wanted to stay and fight for Harry.

Ha. What am I saying? That's a lie.

Wimps don't do that.


End file.
